Two-Gun Kid Vol 1 43
asking for his help stopping the Dalton gang as a US Marshall isn't due for a month and the locals are in danger. Unwilling to let Anne down, the Two-Gun Kid rides back to his home to assist the town. Two days later in the town of Sundown, Arizona, the Dalton Gang comes riding in town with guns blazing, forcing themselves into the local saloon to drink. Later when they leave the saloon, they come across Anne Norton and her father on the street and start harassing the young girl. Young banker Jeff Smith tries to come to Anne's aid but is pushed aside before they ride off to cause more trouble. Just then the Two-Gun Kid comes riding into town, while Anne's father is unimpressed that she called for the Kid, Jeff is instantly awed by the Kid. The Kid meanwhile talks to Anne and learns that the Dalton gang is hiding out. He goes to the local saloon and challenges the gang. A gunfight breaks out, and the Kid wounds two of their gang and disarms their leader Wolf. In a panic, Wolf grabs his fellow gang member and brother and tries to use him as a hostage to get away. However one of his minions is furious at the betrayal he shoots Wolf dead. With the outlaws defeated, the Kid returns to Anne who thanks him for his help. When she tries to express that she still cares for him, the Kid tells her that her father was right that her heart shouldn't belong to that of a gunslinger, and suggests that she be with Jeff instead before riding out. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Dalton Gang Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Gunfight at Gila Rock! | Synopsis2 = The Two-Gun Kid is drawn to the town of Gila Rock which dubbs itself as the "wildest town in the west". He arrives in town just in time to see a man being tossed out of the local saloon. The man has been shot and the locals are afraid of helping any man who has crossed paths with Big Ben Bronson. The Kid is disgusted by the locals cowardly nature and tries to help the man when Bronson himself comes out and tells the Kid that he doesn't like strangers meddling in his affairs. When Two-Gun stands up for himself a fight breaks out. The Kid's neck is hurt when he is knocked down by a punch and as a result when the two men draw on each other, the Kid loses and is shot. Two-Gun comes to in the local doctors office, learning that Big Ben Bronson has taken over the town, the Kid refuses to leave with him in control of the town. Outside, Ben has gathered the people of Gila Rock to tell them that they must elect a sheriff and orders them all to vote him in. The Kid confronts him again and this time he proves faster at the draw, shooting the holsters off Big Ben's gun belts and then charges at him. Big Ben is knocked down near his guns and when he picks them up to use them against the Kid, the locals are inspired to stand up for themselves and when faced with the wrath of the angry people of Gila Rock, Big Ben suddenly cowers and flees town. With the people now able to stand up for themselves, the Two-Gun Kid rides out to the town marker and crosses out the phrase "The wildest town in the west" and rides off. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Big Ben Bronson Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Marked Man! | Synopsis3 = Western tale. | StoryTitle4 = Prisoner of the Apaches! | Synopsis4 = Camping out for the night, the Two-Gun Kid is ambushed by an outlaw named Big Hank Jessup, who is wanted for holding up the Eldorado Bank. Jessup steals the Kid's guns, boots and horse and tries to ride off. When the Kid's appeals to not leave him in the desert to die fall on deaf ears, the Kid calls his horse Cyclone who bucks Big Hank off and returns to his master. The Kid then mounts up on Cyclone and goes after the outlaw and finds him just as he is being captured by Apache warriors. Recovering his stolen goods that were dropped in the capture, the Kid cannot bring himself to leave Jessup at the mercy of the Apaches and goes after them. At the Apache camp, the chief of the tribe has decided to kill Hank to send a message to other white men never to travel into their lands. Jessup is put in a guarded tent to await execution, however the Two-Gun Kid is waiting inside after knocking out his guard. He attempts to free Hank when he is caught in the process. But the Kid manages to fight their way out of tribal village. Along the way back Big Hank is so grateful for the Kid's help and offers to cut him in on the money he stole. The Kid instead turns Hank over to the authorities, when Jessup asks why he turned him in when he could have been rich, the Kid tells him while he could look past a man trying to steal his boots and guns, he cannot stand having a night's sleep interrupted. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Big Hank Jessup Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}